sidonia_no_kishifandomcom-20200214-history
Nagate Tanikaze
Nagate Tanikaze (谷風 長道, Tanikaze Nagate) is the series main protagonist. He was originally the clone of Hiroki Saitou, but was created by the same as his grandson and trained all his life to become an ace pilot. After Hiroki's death, Nagate ventured out the underworld of Sidonia and was adopted by Kobayashi; she made special arrangements for Nagate to pilot Hiroki's Tsugumori and he became Sidonia's ace Garde pilot. At the end of last Gauna War, he married Tsumugi Shiraui and settled in Lem VII, where he had a daughter with her called Nodoka. Character & Personality Nagate was raised by his surrogate grandfather, Hiroki Saitou. Unknown to Nagate, he is Hiroki's adopted son, but also his clone; Nagate was technically raised by himself. Raised to be an ace pilot, Nagate spent his entire life training to meet the Gauna on the battlefield. After his grandfather died, Nagate ventured out into the surface of Sidonia and was forced to cope with Sidonian society. Because of his lack of contact with humanity, he's used to solitude and he's naive and unaccustomed to common social practices. Because of his naivete, he was often put in awkward situations and even got involved in a few scuffles. However, he's proven to be a good and loyal friend to others, always putting himself at risk to protect the ones he cares about. He's also very combat driven, Hiroki always taught him to move forward as the enemy will not give him the reprieve he wants. Though his introduction into Sidonia was awkward, he eventually becomes a celebrated ace pilot of Sidonia. Because of his lack of understanding between the opposite sex, Nagate isn't aware that there are a lot of girls interested in him. However, the one girl that he bonded with, Shizuka Hoshijiro, also became his greatest torment. After Shizuka's death, Nagate was haunted by her as he loved her and he blamed himself for her death. Even after redeeming himself in battle, the Gauna continued to haunt Nagate by imitating her image; those that were killed in combat at times gravely haunts Nagate. While he continues to feel uncomfortable at the Gauna's tactics, he eventually adapts enough to defend Sidonia. However, the fact he later got himself romantically involved with Tsumugi Shiraui suggests he couldn't fully let go of her. Hiroki's legacy has been a mixed blessing as those that don't know of Nagate's true nature often mistreats him unfairly. For those involved in the immortal committee or touched by Hiroki, they give Nagate special treatment because of their respect for Hiroki. Kobayashi's love for Hiroki motivated her to adopt Nagate and had complete faith that he'll make it through as Sidonia's next ace pilot. Lala's deep friendship with Hiroki motivates her to look after Nagate like a doting mother. While their high degree of support and affection makes him uncomfortable at times, he always appreciated their kindness for him, not once realizing their real motivations to protect and love him. Nagate's own kindness also had him develop his own following of women that's deeply devoted to him. Most recently, Nagate has become more involved in the development of Sidonia. He's now part of a new secret committee (after the Immortal Committee was wiped out) that's heavily devoted into war and technological developments. Because of this, he's heavily involved in the future development of Gardes technologies with Toha Heavy Industries and high priority missions that threatens Sidonia. Overall, his fate is now heavily involved with Sidonia as the ship's survival is key to his survival and happiness. Skills & Abilities * Sidonia ace pilot: his initial performance with the Type 18 was lackluster because of his accustomed style with Tsugumori, a Type 17. He trained everyday with simulators since a boy and managed to surpass his grandfather, who was the previous ace pilot, at the age of 6. With the Tsugumori, Nagate always out-performs his fellow pilots, constantly snatching the most Gauna kills. He gets his own customized gardes later, and is usually the one testing prototypes from Toha Heavy Industries. * Immortal: being born as a clone of Hiroki Saito and had secret enhancement(s) done by Kobayashi, he is the only naturally born immortal of Sidonia. He has extremely fast regeneration due to this, but can still die from extreme trauma. It's because of his accelerated healing that also causes him to often feel hungry and need to eat. Kobayashi ordered him to keep his fast regeneration a secret from others. Nagate takes a lot of damage over the series, including (but not limited to) a shattered neck, a severe concussion, a broken hand, a crushed nose, a dislocated arm, self-resuscitated after being dead for several minutes, and a broken leg. * Tech savvy: While he was being raised by Hiroki, Nagate gained quite a bit of experience fixing machinery and learning about various combat technologies from the simulators he trained in. He has been seen fixing the circuitry of an old elevator to get it running, and has often instantly recognized the technology around what were supposed to be new prototypes. The very first time he ever encountered a Gauna with a biological Heigus Particle Cannon in combat, he very quickly recognized the cannon and its weak point, shooting it with his own Heigus cannon at the precise location and time needed to cause a Heigus explosion, instantly exposing its True Body which he then destroyed with a Kabizashi. His technical skill frequently impresses people around him. * Attractiveness: While not exactly a capacity, it is remarkable that Nagate seems to exert an irresistible attraction to most girls he knows, and also constantly gets involved in immodest and compromising situations with them. The clearest example of this is his bad luck with chance of ever seeing them half naked, or sometimes completely naked to the course of the series and then end up being attacked or injured a result of one of them or something of the environment where. Appearance Nagate is a young man of average build. He has short black hair that hangs loosely from his head. he has grey eyes in the anime, and black eyes in the manga. he dresses only in uniform or in his old spacesuit. He doesn't have a wardrobe; Kobayashi eventually supplies him with fresh clothes for school and civilian life. History Origins & Surviving After Hiroki's Passing Nagate is an immortal clone of Hiroki Saitou, a legendary ace pilot of his time and a limited immortal. After Hiroki had a fall out with the Immortal Ship Committee, Hiroki took his clone with him and vanished into Sidonia's underground and never returned. Eventually, Hiroki found a place where he could settle and named his clone Nagate. Hiroki raised Nagate to become an ace pilot and created a cover story to Nagate that Hiroki is his grandfather, never once telling him he's an advance copy of himself. Since little, Nagate lived most of his life underground with his grandfather; who forbid Nagate from ever leaving to the surface. Making use of many abandoned facilities and technologies, Hiroki and Nagate survived on repairing damaged items and abandoned junk to maintain their underground life. However, after Hiroki died of old age and depleted all of their supplies, Nagate decided to venture to the surface of Sidonia for food. To his surprise, he came right out of a rice procesing plant, only to get caught. Confused and afraid, he ran for his life and was later taken to the local hospital after he suffered a 10 meter fall from attempting to escape capture. Earning the nickname, Mole Man (an urban myth of a man living within the underground world of Sidonia), Nagate was identified by many as the rice thief siphoning their food supply. When he woke up at the hospital, Nagate wasn't sure where he was and thought he was going to be sent to the bio-thermal reactor as a means of capital punishment. He jumped nearly three stories out of the building, but survived with minimal injuries. Nagate actually crash-landed in an area filled with Sidonian citizens and realized he was at the surface of Sidonia'; the nurse called out to anyone to stop him in his attempt to escape. Cadet Norio Kunato knocked him out and Shizuka Hoshijiro brought his unconscious body to the police to be investigated. Kobayashi's Adoption & Joining SDF Academy When Nagate awakened, he still believed he was going to be killed for stealing the rice. However, both the police and Shizuka assured him he's not going to die for taking the rice. After identifying himself and explaining the truth of his origins, the policeman interviewing him had problems believing his story as he's not registered within Sidonia and his story too fantastic to be authenticated. Because Kobayashi know of Nagate's real origins, she had Ochiai help release Nagate and took responsibility over him by becoming his guardian; all of his crimes and troubles were taken wiped clean as she commands Sidonia. Confused as to what was happening, Ochiai brought Nagate to Kobayashi to be properly acquainted. Kobayashi explained that she would be his guardian and embraced him warmly. She also asked him to be a garde pilot. After realizing the beauty of Sidonia, he made a heartfelt allegiance to Kobaysahi to protect Sidonia. Not long after, through Kobayashi's arrangement, she had Nagate join the Sidonia Defense Force Academy. Because of Lala Hiyama's relationship with Hiroki, Nagate was arranged to a cadet dormitory with her acting as his den mother. From there, Lala would help Nagate understand the world of Sidonia and also kept him fed because of his large appetite. On the first day of SDF Academy, Nagate was asked to introduced himself by instructor Ichirou Seii; he gave himself a proper Japanese greeting, "Kon-ichi-wa", an old fashion practice many haven't seen in a long time. Because students know him better as the Mole Man, many students was suspicious of him. However, Izana Shinatose and Shizuka Hoshijiro found Nagate to be an interesting person and made the effort to get to know him better. Izana introduced herself and surprised Nagate that she's actually a third gender, neither a boy nor girl; her sexuality will change to one of the two sexes after finding a proper mate (later becoming a girl for Nagate). As the two walked around, they made it to the VR simulation room. Curious about the system, he checked and it and realized the system is meant for the Type-18 and gave it a try; due to his injured hand and lack of experience with the Type-18, he made the lowest score, furthering lowering people's expectations of him. Not long after, Nagate and his classmates had gotten their first sortie order, a life-changing event for all of Sidonia. First Sortie & End of 100 Year Peace Having his first sortie in such short time was a rarity in the SDF; nobody knew the real reasons behind this sortie. Sidonia had resource shortages and Norio, three of the Honoka sisters, Izana, Shizuka, Eiko Yamano, and Nagate were dispatched to do some routine ice block mining as a training exercise; it was also a means to test Nagate's latent abilities. Nagate haven't adapted to actual zero-gravity environments and it was a challenge to get to the hanger bay. As everyone received their assigned Type-18 units, everyone was surprised that the legendary Type-17, Tsugumori, was assigned to Nagate. Nagate doesn't know he's special, but Kobayashi believes in his latent abilities and Hiroki's legacy within him. Because of that, he was quickly fast-tracked to become a Gardes pilot. Because of Kobayashi's faith, Hiroki's legendary unit, the Tsugumori, was brought back to service for Nagate's explicit use. However, this earned the ire of Norio as he always wanted to take the Tsugumori himself. It was during this time, the things went terribly wrong. The ice mining operation accidentally awakened a slumbering Gauna under the surface, officially breaking the 100 years of peace for Sidonia. G(auna)487 attacked the mining crew. In the first few minutes of the surprise attack, Nagate was knocked hard onto the ground; his necked was injured, right leg broken, and his heart stopped. In between, his fellow squad-mates were fighting for their lives and Yamano was KIA (killed in action), eaten and assimilated into the Gauna. Everyone thought Nagate was done for, but his regenerative abilities saved him and his heart started again. As G487's placental arms were about to end Nagate, he was revived and he quickly engaged the Gauna in CQC (close quarters combat), using Tsugumori's forearm blades to cut away the tentacles in a split second while circling the Gauna. During that time, Kobayashi called for Sidonia to fire its mass cannon and the shell was nearing impact; Nagate was too focused on the battle to listen. Without a Kabizashi Spear, Nagate wouldn't have won. Nagate fired three missiles at the Gauna to wear down placental matter and fired his forearm machine gun to further expose its true body. After being whipped back by a placental arm, Shizuka grabbed Nagate and the two rejoined their squad to escape in class formation before the shell impacted. The shell scored a direct hit, but the Gauna survived; Sidonia command was hoping to repel the Gauna long enough for Sidonia to escape, but they had a few days until the target regenerates and catches up with Sidonia once again. Casualties of War & The Gravity Festival Nagate was seen by the medics and was treated for his injuries; he had to wear a neck and leg brace for a while until he's completely healed. At Yamano's funeral, Kobayashi announced that a Mass Union Ship was nearby; it was a speech to rally the troops and have them mentally and emotionally prepared for the conflict to come. Back at the academy, Nagate was being blamed for the incident. Nagate's coincidental arrival also marked the return of the Gauna, making Nagate a target of hazing and discrimination as he's viewed as a walking misfortune to all of them. Because Nagate wasn't genetically modified to photosynthesize, he was being teased for his constant consumption of food and even told that he stinks because of it. As a prank, they left a whole bag of deodorizer in his locker. Instructor Ichirou Seii noticed Nagate didn't have his safety harness and reminded him of past incidents resulting in mass casualties. However, Nagate wasn't aware of any of it since he didn't receive basic training; Seii had him perform a safety rail check to insure all the rails are good for use. Too focused on finding the next area to check, he manage to stumble into the girl's locker room where En Honoka angrily jump-kicked Nagate in the face, knocking him out cold. He later recovered and found Izana, she asked Nagate to join her to get flowers for cadet Yamano. While going there, Nagate suffered his first PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder) episode. He vomited and collapsed to the floor; Izana watched over him as he suffered a nightmare of an assimilated Yamano, asking him to kill her, but was unable to. When he awakened, he didn't even realized he collapsed and apologized for hurling over Izana's leg; she was understanding of his trauma. To change the subject, Izana wondered about Nagate's excellent piloting skills with the Tsugumori and Nagate explained he was trained by his grandfather since he was little with the Type-17 VR system; Izana was impressed. She explained that the current Type 18 series was developed by Kunato Development instead of Toha Heavy Industries, making it different for Nagate to pilot. Back at the dormitory, it hasn't been three days yet, but Nagate recovered form his injuries already. Medics didn't know about his immortal body had already repaired the damage and he wore the braces just in case. He caught up with Lala to eat, but was quickly focused on the news over the recent Gauna attack. Although Nagate trained his entire life to face the real Gauna, the haunting image of Yamano triggered his PTSD, causing a severe anxiety attack and nausea; Lala had medics take care of him and he continued to rest. Nagate awakened to find himself at the SDF Academy, resting at the nurses room. He realized it was Kobayashi, but she feigned ignorance and made him think she's another person. Nagate's PTSD has been causing him to repeatedly vomit and collapse from anxiety, resulting in malnutrition as well. The nurse insisted he rest, but he told her of his promise to Kobayashi to become a gardes pilot and intends to; the nurse had Shizuka Hoshijiro escort him. Nagate felt embarrassed being next to Shizuka as he stink of vomit, but she assured him he didn't and he blushed with attraction for Shizuka's kind words. In between, the elite Akai Squad has been chosen to be the next assault team to take on the Gauna. Curious in what the enemy will be like, they took an interest to Nagate and decided to find him at the academy. At the same time, cadet Yuhata Midorikawa also taken a keen interest in Nagate after realizing the depth of his combat abilities and wanted to ask him more about his combat methodology. Coincidentally, both parties found Nagate as Hoshijiro escorted him. Because Yuhata's older brother is part of the Akai Squad as well, he side-lined Yuhata to allow Akai question Nagate about the Gauna encounter. However, Nagate gave a nonchalant answer, saying it was no different than the VR simulations despite still suffering obvious symptoms of PTSD. Unknown to Nagate, the fact that the Akai Squad gave their attention to Nagate and not to Norio was a major insult to his pride and increasing his angst against Nagate. Later in the day, Nagate learned about the Gravity Festival from Lala and decided to check it out as she said there's a lot of tasty treats available during the event. Not even properly dressed in the proper attire for the event, Nagate wanted to get some roasted meats, but didn't have money to afford anything; Hoshijiro just arrived in a beautiful kimono and offered to pay for Nagate's meal. Izana was also present as well, but seeing how he was enjoying Hoshijiro's company, she walked away. Izana decided to explore the festival on her own when she bumped into Norio. Walking with ego and rage after losing the gardes match with Akai, Norio saw Izana and shoved her down the floor, causing Izana's candied apple stick to stab her thigh. Nagate saw what happened and demanded an apology, but Norio's superior martial arts skills had Nagate pinned down on a painful arm submission hold. Norio let them off and Hoshijiro took both Izana and Nagate back to Nagate's dorm to patch their injuries. Izana felt guilty about the matter, but Nagate was fine with it. Nagate was looking over Izana's injury; even though Izana is neither boy nor girl at this stage, she still felt shy about him looking. Izana decided to watch TV to change subject and check out the results of the Gravity Festival gardes competition and was excited to find out all of the Akai squad won as the top four victors. Barely a few seconds later, Akai himself arrives to speak with Nagate. Surprised at Akai's sudden appearance, Akai invited both Izana and Nagate to join them at the sea, a complex aquatic system that contains the surviving remains of Earth's oceanic life and also Sidona's water supply. The Akai Squad, being the victors of the Gravity Festival had the sea reserved for them for the rest of the day and invited Nagate as a way of thanking him for easing Akai's anxieties for their impending mission against Gauna 487. Akai Squad would enjoy their final hours of serenity before the major battle. Akai Squadron's Decimation & Destroying G487 Shortly after, the Akai squad was dispatched, but it ended in their destruction. Akai was KIA by G487 after saving his squad-mate and girlfriend, Hinata Momose. Kashiwade Aoki took command of the group and attempted another attack run. Unfortunately, Momose was emotionally distraught and jeopardized the entire mission by charging ahead of the guys. G487 lashed a tentacle at Momose's unit, causing her gardes to spiral out of control. Izumo Midorikawa broke rank and attempted to save Momose while Kashiwade was left alone at the front; it was that moment G487 unleashed a barrage of tentacles. The attack killed Kashiwade and then Izumo. Momose actually suffered severe physical trauma when the G487 hit her unit, causing her heart to stop; all of Akai Squad was KIA. With G487 heading towards Sidonia, it was no longer a subjugation mission. It became a mission of desperation and Sidonia command sortied every Gardes regardless of the pilot's training level. Nagate sortied himself and was one of the first to encounter G487 once again. In a four-man team (Norio, Shizuka, En, and Nagate), the group encountered a particle beam attack that immobilized their Gardes before engaging the Gauna. Fortunately, the Tsugumori was minimally damaged and Nagate was able to restart his machine and took on the Gauna. Grabbing a Kabizashi Spear, he was able to blow an opening from the Gauna, wide enough for him to pierce through G487's true body, destroying the Gauna once and for all. Despite a spectacular victory, winning wasn't Nagate's concern as Shizuka ejected from her Gardes during combat. Her unit suffered a malfunction during combat and was forced to emergency eject, tossing her out into space without any tracking beacon. Nagate actually tracked her last known trajectory and made an educated guess where to find her. Unwilling to give up on her, Nagate broke rank and left beyond Sidonia's sensor range to rescue her. Shizuka's Rescue & Hero's Return Nagate managed to find Shizuka, but Tsugumori was too low on fuel return under its own power; they were stranded. For nearly up to 10 days, both of them spent time together trying to survive, but the two also developed romantic feelings for each other. Nearly at the end of their rope, all of the Gardes pilots broke protocol and performed their own search and rescue mission and found the duo still alive. It was a great heroic return for Nagate as he was seen as the savior of Sidonia and a man of great honor for saving Shizuka in the process. However, this didn't sit well with Norio. He felt robbed as he spent his entire life building his reputation and earning his place; Nagate's sudden appearance robbed him of all his desired fame, glory, and the honor of piloting Tsugumori. Things would go terribly wrong in the next sortie. Barely enjoying the fruits of his labor, Nagate was enjoying a party in his celebration and official induction into the Sidonia Defense Force as a official pilot. It was also this night that he and Shizuka became a couple and things couldn't be better until they were called in for combat. Things would end terribly wrong when a mass union ship appeared. Failed Subjugation & Shizuka's Death Part of a 36-man subjugation group, Nagate was part of Norio's squad and they were tasked to insert special charges to the rear of the Gauna to reduce its placenta. All was well until Norio pulled a dirty move, he was supposed to synchronously detonate all the explosives with the team. However, Norio intentionally misinformed Nagate, making him look as if he pulled a major mistake in a life and death situation. Confused as to what happened, the Gauna's tail hit Tsugumori hard and Shizuka dived in to save Nagate. Unfortunately, while she did save Nagate, Shizuka was KIA. The placental arms destroyed her Gardes and assimilated her. Nagate suffered a massive head injury and had to be dragged back into Sidonia for medical attention. Back at Sidonia, the public's fickle affection for their hero turned on him. Because of Norio's set up, Nagate is now publicly vilified for costing both the mission and causing the lost of lives of several pilots. Not a single person investigated into the matter to prove Nagate was innocent, even though their flight recorders would've revealed the truth. Norio now happily received accolades of his own "bravery" and not once bothered by the fact his set up also cost the life of Shizuka. By the time Nagate woke up, the same people that loved him now despises him. Only his closest allies remain supportive, but upon learning over Shizuka's death, he was distraught as he lost the love of his life. Ghost of Hoshijiro & Becoming an Ace After Lala's and Izana's help, Nagate started to feel a little better after Shizuka's death. However, his mourning time was limited as there was a new Gauna threat. A mass union ship had appeared before scans and three Gauna was dispatched, identified as G488 to G891. Small targets upon scans, it was a haunting vision when it has been revealed the Gauna recreated three perverse replicas of Hoshijiro piloting her Gardes. Nagate was shocked to see this, but relentingly fought the Hoshijiro Gauna copies. The battle was rough as these faux Gardes units can fight just as well as the real ones. Norio himself was especially mentally and emotionally shaken because he was directly involved with Hoshijiro's death; his own guilt and fears compromised his ability to properly fight. In the midst of this freakish encounter, command had ordered a sample for study, as the Gauna has never gone so far as replicating technology nor completely mimic a gardes unit with an actual pilot. Nagate fought against the weakest one and managed to destroy the Gauna Gardes, but managed to secure a placental replica of Hoshijiro in a container. After securing his sample, he quickly came to the aid of his comrades as they were dying in combat against Benisuzume. He managed to fend her off, rallied with support units, and returned back to base. Back in Sidonia, Izana was reviewing the military report on the recent battle. It was confirmed that Nagate secured a unique placenta sample and when Izana asked, Nagate pointed out he captured one of the three placental Hoshijiros. Not once being considerate of Nagate's feelings, the committee continues to dispatch Nagate to combat. When Lala confronted Kobayashi about this matter, she pointed it was the condition the committee agreed upon to allow him to live on Sidonia; this was intended to increase the odds that Nagate would killed in combat, eliminating an immortal threat to the council while taking care of their Gauna problem. Entering Lem Star System & Return of Ochiai Sidonia is about to enter the Lem Star System, where approximately 100,000 anti-militarists left Sidonia earlier to colonized the system. It was their personal belief that all this war and suffering was caused by Sidonia's "war mongering" and it's why the Gauna are reacting in violence; they believe once they leave Sidonia, the Gauna will no longer be motivated to attack. Some time has passed now and Sidonia was in range of the Lem Star System and noticed a large number of Gauna within the system, threatening the safety of the colonists. Rather than go on the defensive, Sidonia will take the offensive and eliminate all Gauna threats within the system against humanity. Under normal circumstances, this matter would have to be taken to parliament, where the Immortal Committee will decided on all military action. However, parliament was recently dissolved as Kobayashi and Ochiai's clone quietly murdered the entire committee; Kobayashi quietly executed her coup and made herself the sole ruler of Sidonia without a single person realizing the major power shift. Kobyashi felt the Immortal Committee no longer looked after the interests of Sidonia and their influence would only hinder things in the future; she had them eliminated so she could run Sidonia without major opposition. Because the committee had always operated within the shadows and the majority of Sidonia unaware of the true hierarchy of power within their own government, Kobayashi now rules Sidonia uncontested. Kobayashi would later create a new committee that has Sidonia's interest in mind and considered Nagate as a candidate. In between, unknown to everyone, Norio Kunato has been taken over by the infamous mad scientist and immortal, the original Ochiai. The Kunato family was involved with Ochiai in the past and had his laboratory sealed for safety. However, Norio wanted to investigate the mystery of Ochiai and unseal his lab in over a century. Barely there for a few minutes, his body was taken over by a Blood Nematode and his consciousness has been taken over by Ochiai's personality. Utilizing Norio's body, he was able to take advantage of Norio's executive powers over Kunato Developments to resume his failed experiments and perfected in creating a chimera that served the interest of Sidonia. Although many have questioned Norio's mysterious ability to decipher Ochiai's research and technology, Sidonia's superiors were all too accepting of Norio's recent advanced scientific and technological breakthroughs in developing new weapons and materials to strengthen Sidonia, including the creation of Tsumugi. Finding A New Place with Izana Although an ace pilot, Tanikaze only recently completed graduating from the academy. As such, he was evicted from his cadet quarters and have to find a new place to live. A Mission Date with Izana A Date with Nagate & Love Confession Before the major operation to take out a mass union ship that's within LEM-VII, Nagate asked Tsumugi to spend the whole day with him. Never once able to venture within the confines of Sidonia with her actual body, Nagate got permission for the two to fly within Sidonia; he intends to tour the insides of Sidonia with his Tsugumori Custom 2 unit with Tsumugi. Nervous and excited, Tsumugi was able to have a up-close and personal view of Sidonia's residential area and experienced going to the beach for the first time. It was while at the beach that Nagate made his declaration of love for Tsumugi. Nagate told Tsumugi that he hopes to have more experiences with her and it tearfully touched her. Surprised she would start to cry, Tsumugi admitted she always wanted to be seen by him as a normal-sized girl. However, Nagate didn't mind she's not human and the 15 meter difference in their size. He told her that he wanted to live as long as possible to be with her and confessed I like you Tsumugi! Shocked by Nagate's confession, Tsumugi fainted in high heat into the artificial sea. So overwhelmed that her contact with the sea actually evaporated some of the water and the steam burning Nagate. They sealed their relationship with Nagate kissing her and the two spent their remaining time floating in a blissful nap together. Unfortunately, Ochiai inconveniently disrupted their time as he finally reveals himself back to Sidonia. Kanata's Escape & Ochiai's 2nd Insurrection Kanata is Tsumugi's younger chimera brother. However, his existence up until now was kept secret and known to only a few within Sidonia. Ochiai, within Norio's body, utilized his experience in creating Tsumugi to create Kanata, but the chimera proved to be a challenge and nearly caused a major incident earlier; he was deemed uncontrollable and too dangerous. Kanata's higher functions were stopped with a control stake and Sidonia command had planned for his dismantling until Ochiai intervened. Secretly, Ochiai learned where he went wrong with Kanata and already had the solution to correct Kanata; he chose to use this as his opportunity to escape instead. Although Ochiai enjoyed taking advantage of Norio's body and utilizing Kunato Developments, he felt it was time to depart as he has everything he needs to survive on his own. Having planned his departure ahead of Sidona's security, he had the enslaved Mozuku Kunato help him escape by sabotaging Tsugumori Custom 2 and killing whoever was in their way for his escape. Just as Sidonia Command was about to dismantle Kanata, Ochiai made his daring re-appearance and escaped with Kanata, not once including nor informing Tsumugi of his situation. Both Nagate and Tsumugi now launch to prevent Ochiai's calamity. The Battle for Lem-VII An operation was started by Captain Kobayashi to attack the large Mass Union ship orbiting Lem-VII with the use of three fleets of Mizuki-type ships with two of them carrying experimental gravitational beam emitters. Izana is placed in the recon fleet, Yuhata in the first assault fleet, Nagate remains behind until his new type 20 Yukimori is complete, and Tsumugi is placed with the second assault fleet. As the operation proceeds, the second assault fleet is intercepted by a mass union ship that overshadows the fleet, and the guardians and Tsumugi are deployed to defend the Gravitational beam emitter. however, during the battle, a huge Higgs Particle beam, that was fired from the mass union ship, hit the emitter, causing an explosion that takes out the whole fleet, the mass union ship and everyone in it. It is hinted that there were no survivors, and the end of chapter 68 shows all that is left of Tsumugi was her mangled up tail. However, in chapter 72 it is revealed that Tsumugi is alive along with one ship from the second assault fleet, though in a critical state. After arrival in his new type 20 Nagate resolves to fly her himself to the first assault fleet where she can be submerged in a vat for more intensive healing. Facing Ochiai & Losing Tsumugi After Nagate left her with the first assault fleet to recover, he raced towards the Lem Star to face Ochiai and reclaim the converter. The battle would be difficult due to the fact Ochiai intentionally held a controlled distance near the Lem Star, making it difficult for anyone to reach him as not many could resist the intensity of the heat. Ochiai also covered Kanata entirely of Megastructure, making his position nearly impossible for anyone to enter besides the Yukimori. Nagate gave chase through the inferno of the star, Kanata attacked and exposed parts of itself that Nagate can effectively damaged Kanata through its armored plating. Although not defeated, Ochiai is not exposed to the elements of the sun and couldn't heal Kanata fast enough to make a difference in combat. Egotistically defiant to the end, Ochiai still believed he's critical to humanity's survival, even at the price of Sidonia. Nagate finished off Ochiai by destroying Kanata, vaporizing what's left of the chimera and taking Ochiai with it. Although victorious, Negate's victory was only temporary. Yukimori's environmental control systems was compromised during the battle; the unit is unable to properly seal away the intense heat and Nagate is being roasted alive inside his cockpit. Because Nagate is an immortal, he was able to tolerate the extreme temperatures to a degree, but his skin was already experiencing boils from the extreme heat. He recovered the converter and attempted to fly through the harshest layer of heat, but even he knew there was a possibility he won't survive. Nagate placed Yukimori on autopilot, because he knew although his body may not make it, the unit can survive the extreme heat and still deliver the converter to the first assault fleet to complete the mission. Although everyone knew this would mean Nagate's death, everyone had hoped he could survive through this like he always did in the past. Nagate would survive, but at the price of Tsumugi. While healing inside the tank, Tsumugi was aware of the situation and decided to save the man she loved. She only partially recovered from her battle and wasn't physically fit to sortie, but she defied commands and blew a hole through the ship to escape and immediately rushed to Nagate's aid. Using her own body, Tsumugi covered herself throughout Yukimori, giving the unit a chance to cool down. Nagate was highly against Tsumugi's actions and tried to convince her to turn back, but she stayed with him as the star slowly vaporized her. In her final moments, Nagate held onto Tsumugi and she said Tanikaze-san, I was happy to be born into this world. Thank you. Tsumugi was completely vaporized to Nagate's horror, but Sidonia still took priority. He made it back to the assault fleet and delivered the converter to fire the gravitational beam and took out the mass union ship at Lem-VII; Sidonia won, but at a terrible price. Rebuilding After Lem-VII & Tsumugi's Return The battle for Lem-VII is over and Sidonia had won at a terrible cost. Sidonia's front section was devoured by the Gauna, exposing the ship and its inhabitants to the elements of outer space; engineers rushed to contain the damage and restore Sidonia. Nagate couldn't return home due to the damaged caused by the battle; he and Izana had to live in temporary housing until they can find permanent living quarters. Two engineers came by to give Nagate a burned fragment of Tsumugi's curtain. All of Sidonia knew of Nagate's loss and people have offered their condolences and assistance to help Nagate feel better, but it wouldn't bring back Tsumugi. In between, Kobayashi announced their formal victory over the Gauna to raise morale, but due to the placental particles contaminating Lem-VII (after destroying the orbiting mass union ship), there were serious concerns was the planet habitable. A month has passed and Nagate has since fully recovered from his burns. Sidonia's engineers created an emergency cap on what's left of Sidonia to at least restore artificial gravity and environmental controls. The Yukimori was also finally repaired, but none of it mattered to Nagate as he still mourns for Tsumugi. While getting emotional over Tsumugi's curtain, he was shocked that the body of Hoshijiro falls into his arms, it's Tsumugi. It was originally thought that Tsumugi died attempting to save Nagate from the Lem Star, however, a barely-alive worm fragment of her survived within the inner gap of Yukimori's armor. Yure Shinatose at the time managed to reverse engineer the personality transfer technique from the deceased Ochiai and decided to fuse the Benisuzume Hoshijiro with what's left of Tsumugi. The process worked and it successfully brought Tsumugi and Hoshijiro back to Nagate. The Benisuzume Hoshijiro still retained memories and experiences of the original Hoshijiro. However, after transferring Tsumugi's personality and memories into the same body, it created a new person, making Tsumugi and Hoshijiro into a single entity. Although still technically part Gauna, Tsumugi's new body is more human than Gauna; she can never regain her former body for anti-Gauna combat. Although she just got her new body, Tsumugi was eager to see Nagate. Still new and adapting to her human body, she managed her way to the rooftop to where Nagate despaired over her "passing." She tripped right into Nagate and she identified herself and the two were happily reunited. 10 Years Later & Bidding Sidonia Farewell A decade has passed and half of the Sidonians have now settled upon Lem-VII. The original reason why Sidonia has fought so hard for the Lem System was to establish a permanent colony to insure the survival of humanity. After the last great battle, Sidonia successfully vaporized the giant Mass Union Ship that orbited right above Lem-VII; the Gauna particles contaminated the entire planet, placing concerns that all their hard work and sacrifice was for nothing. However, Tsumugi simply said it was okay to settle and half the surviving Sidonians trusted her word to settle regardless of the potential fears. Their faith in Tsumugi was rewarded as the Gauna particles somehow encouraged the planet to become more Earth-like, making the planet even more human-friendly to habitat. Tsumugi is now married to Nagate and the two have a daughter together, Nodoka. With Sidonia effectively establishing a secured colony, Nagate no longer needs to actively combat the Gauna and he and the Yukimori has seen been relegated to the Department of Environment on environmental survey and development for the colony. Tsumugi and Nodoka has lived on the planet with Nagate, where they help him on his job. However, upon this day, it's the day Sidonia leaves once more. Today marks the day when the remaining half of humanity will settle upon Lem-VII, while a smaller group will remain with Sidonia to discover new worlds and systems to help spread humanity. Both Nagate and Tsumugi came to bid their friends farewell as Izana and Norio will be part of the new expedition team. As the family stood together over the stars, they watched Sidonia depart to new adventures. Relationships ;Hiroki Saitou :His grandfather, and unknown to Nagate, his clone source. Hiroki raised Nagate to become an ace pilot. They had a good family relationship. ;Kobayashi :His legal guardian. They rarely meet due to their positions, but she knows Nagate's origin and sympathizes with him. Nagate is one of very few Sidonia crew members who recognizes her unmasked appearance. ;Izana Shinatose :She was the first to get along with Nagate. He views Izana as a dear friend. They share a house on the outer wall of the ship after Nagate becomes a squad leader. Izana is interested in Nagate, eventually becoming a one-sided love, as Nagate remains oblivious. They support each other all the time. When Izana was in a dire situation during an ambushed reconnaissance mission, Nagate pleaded for and carried out a rescue mission consisting of only him and Tsumugi, despite being one planet away. ;Shizuka Hoshijiro :Both expressed feelings for each other after being stranded in space. Just as when they started to go out, Shizuka died protecting an unconscious Nagate from a Gauna during a sortie. He has yet to move on since her death, always getting hung up by the mention of her name, even if he doesn't directly express it. He suffers greatly from the presence of Benisuzume and his constant visits to a captured placenta-clone of Hoshijiro. ;Tsumugi Shiraui :Nagate was the very first person to accept Tsumugi. Since she was born from the placenta-cloned Hoshijiro, who had fixation on Nagate, she inherited some of this trait as well. She loves him the most. Despite her heritage, she is kind and understanding. She currently "lives" with Nagate and the rest of the group by extending her probe through old construct pipe systems. They also become sortie partners after Nagate received his custom Garde. Eventually though, Nagate chose to have a romantic relationship with Tsumugi, despite their biological differences. ;Yuhata Midorikawa :She has feelings for Nagate as well. Initially his junior, she quickly gets promoted to become his commanding officer. During battles, she holds Nagate's safety a top priority. She also tries to get alone time with him whenever possible, but her plans usually backfire through unexpected situational developments. She currently shares a house on the outer wall with Nagate and the rest of the group. ;Norio Kunato :Norio immediately recognizes Nagate as his rival after Nagate is allowed to pilot the Tsugumori unit instead of him. Norio acts bitterly to Nagate and his friends, going as far as sabotaging Nagate during an attack on the Gauna, which results in Hoshijiro's death. When Norio decided to retire from piloting, Nagate visited and tried to persuade him to reconsider. Norio, despite adamant about it, teared up in secret. Nagate is still on friendly terms with him, even though he is unaware of Norio's transformation. ;Honoka sisters :All of them respect Nagate as a skilled pilot and leader. Some of them even have feelings for him but are subtly shown. He treats all of them kindly, but has a tendency to stumble in on them while they are nude, drawing their anger. ;Sasaki :Nagate's unit mechanic. She is hard on him for always returning with his unit all torn up, but supports him with with some of the best mechanics and equipment available. Because of this, he is scared of angering her. On the other side of the coin, she is very physically affectionate with him when praising him, which makes it awkward for Nagate to be around her when she is feeling happy with him. Notes & Trivia *Nagate's conditions for piloting require his participation in all battles. Norio is one of very few regular crew-members who knows this condition, and considers it a death sentence against Nagate. Lala speculated with Kobayashi that the Immortal Ship Committee wanted him dead, because they could not accept another immortal crew-member who was not also part of the committee. Articles & References Links Category:Characters Category:Immortals